Wild Ride: The Meeting
by Lydia S. Hall
Summary: What if The Time Traveler's Wife met Twilight met The Terminator? Welcome to my mind, a very scary place. AU


**I own nothing recognizable! No profit is being made.**

She awoke suddenly, panting, sweating and completely tangled up in her sheet. Unable to remember clearly what had jolted her awake, she fell back onto her raised sleeping platform wearily. The half empty flask of _Wild Ride_ nearby mocked her. It was filled with the liquid silver drug that had been manufactured decades ago to give vampires back some of the experiences of being human; it had never given her such an unfulfilled ride. She kicked her foot free from the tangled sheet in irritation. "Oh how I wanted to dream of you tonight, my darling" she whispered into the night sadly. Frustrated with her normal sight so dimmed, she spat out "Lights up 30%" and the room brightened accordingly.

Yanking on the sheet harshly she was fully free all of a sudden and the cool air was a pleasant relief on her sweaty body. Arising, she went into the bathroom, tripping annoyingly on her shoes en route, and started a hot, misty shower. She disrobed quickly pulling her flimsy nightie over her head and stepped into the hot water. Alone, in the only place she would show her grief and longing, she cried a few tears into the water hitting her face, while she still had the ability to do such a thing. Oh darling, how I miss you, she lamented to herself yet again. How I wanted to dream of us again together. She lathered up her hands with her favorite soothing soap and drew lazy, lacy patterns over the slight swell of her stomach, moving upward to caress her aching breasts and that sweet ache began anew between her thighs. Slipping her practiced hand down between her lower lips, she immediately coated her clit with her juices and began to whisper of her desire aloud to her lost love as she rubbed herself to climax rapidly.

Afterward, she calmed down slowly in the misty chamber, as her tears stopped flowing. You will return, she vowed to herself with all the conviction she could muster. She briskly dried off, nixing putting on her now pink-tinged nightwear again and reentering the bedroom. Glancing at the time, she was shocked to see she still had over six hours left on this _Wild Ride_ dose, she certainly had not been under for very long this time. Slipping naked under the voluminous white silk sheet again, she attempted to reach anew for her purchased sleep. "Dim lights 25%" she stated and with a soft sigh she whispered aloud "Please come home to us" as she felt her body begin to feel like it was sinking again.

"Come back from wherever you've gone this time my darling. Come home"

***

Umphff.

"Fuck!"

He had hit a much softer material then he was used to landing on in his naked state and immediately began to flail a bit as the white silky cloud enveloped him. Two things registered at once. That he was not alone and he had just touched another being! In the dim light he noticed he was still touching a very soft hip. It was all he could see with the woman's long hair cascading all about her supine form in damp waves.

"I've got to get out of here!" his mind screamed, but he couldn't look away from her. Without even seeing her face, he somehow knew she was beautiful. Her long back was peeping through her hair and her skin seemed to glow in the dim light. Now that the sheet was again not moving, it clung to the small of her back. He could clearly see the delineated shape of her buttocks and legs through it. She was sleeping on her stomach -wait- _sleeping?!_ -that meant she was human! How had he not injured her just now with his landing nearly atop her!?

As his mind scrambled she rolled over towards him and her eyes opened. They were an incredible hue of almost glowing brown. She was unmistakably a vampire. A beautiful vampire. Looking at her, he felt his jaw slacken and his cock tighten simultaneously. He gaped at her in something like awe.

"Edward", she whispered with a smile now on her full pink lips.

"What the Hell!" he thought as he visibly started, snapped out of his daze.

"Do I know you?" he whispered to the goddess before him. As she blinked a second and, with vampire speed, was on him in a millisecond. His back hit the headboard and she was sitting atop him, pressing her naked body flush with his. Her mouth crashed onto his and for the first time in his over-extended life, he was kissed nearly senseless. Her tongue met his and she frantically kissed him. He suddenly felt fire running in his veins. It felt a bit like the venom that would pool in his throat occasionally, but this was everywhere in his body at once and he'd had never felt anything like this before, not even when Changing.

"Oh Edward" she murmured against his lips as her hands were all over his torso and running through his unruly, reddish hair. Her teeth nipping at his neck, making him growl and he felt his body harden even more as she pulled on his hair roughly. How did she know exactly what he liked, he floundered in a mad mix of confusion and raw desire.

He hissed as she grabbed his cock in her small hand and began to bring them together. How was this even happening, his mind screamed at him, while his body began to shake in anticipation. _Why couldn't he hear her?!_ he suddenly thought with a shiver of real fear. It was enough to clear his lust addled mind for a second and he pulled her back a few inches from him.

"Miss-, er- stop - _please don't stop_ - I don't even know your name!" Edward almost wailed, pulling away from her, gasping when his bare back hit the wood headboard again. He couldn't escape her! His mind and body were at war together at once. His hands were now on her silken hips and he didn't know if he would push her off or pull her closer, as he battled with himself against the tidal wave of desire swamping him. Oh, how he wanted, no, needed her! Never had he wanted another as much.

She hesitated in reaching for his lips again, seeing for the first time the reddish hue of his eyes, and she visibly jolted.

"What year is it?" she whispered to him wide-eyed.

_She really knew him!_ he silently rejoiced.

He swallowed quickly and replied also in a whisper: "It was 2012" when I left, "What year is it here?" He nervously ran his hand through his hair, one direction and then backwards as he awaited her reply.

"2065" she said with a soft sigh as she rested their foreheads together.

"I see, you're not MY Edward... _yet_" as she took both of his hands into her own smaller grip.

He knew he should be shocked that he'd rode so far into the Future on a routine Ride, but the heat of her lush body and the incredible scent of her were blurring his coherency again.

"And we know each other, obviously, he gestured with an eyebrow to their continued clasp, in this time Miss, er--"

"Bella, my name is Bella", she softly said to him. Her sweet, breath ghosting along his face.

His body began to tremble as he found it to be so erotic as he took the breath from her body into his own. He wanted to own her and be owned by her in return.

Bella. Beautiful. How perfect. What had he ever done to deserve being with this woman?! he thought wildly.

He had to stop what was going on here between them. They really needed to stop, but he was absolutely on fire for her and she was now shaking as much as he was, he noted. He could smell her arousal now and his hands clenched in reaction and his nostrils flared.

He couldn't do this! He was not really the man she was involved with... -_yet!_

"Bella"-- he started to say.

"Ssshhh" she whispered interrupting him and she came impossibly closer to him again and he sat there almost paralyzed.

"I can't"- "We can't" he sputtered as she again brought their bodies flush.

"Make love to me Edward" she crooned, as she softly kissed his lips and then she reached down and coated the tip of him in her wetness.

And he snapped. In one second he thrust upwards into her and she came down impaled on him. They both cried out from the intense pleasure that rocketed through them both as they connected. "Christ, Bella!" Edward hissed from behind his gritted teeth.

His shaking hands buried themselves in her mahogany cloud of hair as she again ran her own through his wild hair at the same time. They both froze a second, locking gazes as they then set a fast rhythm together, and his mouth fastened on hers again. Such sweet, sweet lips, he wanted to kiss them for hours, he drunkenly acknowledged to himself. He rolled them over effortlessly as he strove to get deeper inside of her, never breaking their frantic kissing. Her hands were everywhere at once and the sounds she was making were going straight to his straining cock. She broke their kiss to nuzzle his neck and whispered in his ear "Fuck me harder, Edward, I know you can". Then she bit his earlobe and he growled again almost convulsing in pleasure. He wrapped her legs higher on his back and he sped up even more, as he discovered the new pleasure of kissing her perfect breasts, which made her almost wild.

Bella was now continuously moaning and she wrapped her well muscled legs even tighter about his back, Edward, threw his head back as he felt the fire already dancing along his spine. "No!" Far too soon he lamented internally, but wait, Bella was climaxing! He felt her body clenching down on his repeatedly and he somehow held on through it, watching her in wonder as she declared her love of him before she closed her eyes. He slowed down and gently stroked in her through her orgasm, prolonging it as long as he could for her.

When she calmed a bit and opened her beautiful, shining eyes again, he gave her a lopsided smile and a raised eyebrow as he flipped her over and reentered her in a second! He grasped her hands where they lay next to her head and her gasp was followed by a prolonged moan as they lay flush together. Edward set a pace that was faster than before, as he licked and bit her along her shoulder blades and the nape of her neck, and she was so, so greedy for more. "Yes, yes!" "Please Edward, take me every way possible." "Never stop loving me." she panted.

He knew he couldn't last much longer, but he wanted this beautiful creature- HIS beautiful creature- to come again. He released his right hand from hers and reached around under her and started stroking her clit and she mewed and began to caress her own breasts with her right hand. "Come with me Bella" he rasped, not recognizing his own voice anymore. And with a small cry, she began to shake beneath him again. "YES" he roared as he came so powerfully that he lost his vision for a few seconds. He was also somewhat afraid that he was leaving bruises on her hips as he held on to her and let himself go. It was, by far, the strongest release of his lifetime.

Exhausted, Bella started to fall asleep immediately, still intertwined with a very dazed Edward, who gently disengaged them, turning her over into his embrace. He than began brushing her hair back off her now dewy face. A smile was stuck on her lips. He concentrated on mentally calming himself down as he saw her drop into sleep and he started to grasp the enormity and utter strangeness of this Ride of his! Unable to sleep, his brain raced, while his body lay contented as it had never been before with another being.

***

Sometime later in the night, Bella awoke again. Stretching wide, she was surprised to feel a hint of soreness in her muscles. Wow, that was the best dream _Wild Ride_ ever manufactured she reflected as her right foot touched Edward. She froze a second and then turned over in a movement too fast for a human eye to see it. He was here! Well, a younger visitation of her Edward, she had to admit to herself truthfully as she remembered. Did she just rape her own husband? she worried for a few absurd seconds. She almost touched his precious face in repose, but she decided not to as she never really saw him this calm anymore. Glancing over at the time, she knew he had a few precious hours before he'd be pulled back to his current time. How much could she tell him? He told her that he had seen her once in the future, before they met in Real Time. He didn't give details, but she always thought he'd been a bit smug -and now she knew why! He never said if she told him anything that he needed to know! He was quite tight-lipped on the Future, as he explained that he didn't want to chance changing them meeting in any way! In actual fact, their one meeting in the Past set them up as polar opposites, so against themselves, it was miraculous they had ever worked out, she recalled with a wry twist of her mouth. Uneasy, she arose and began pacing a bit back and forth next to the bed, again tripping on her shoes, though she barely reacted.

"But, we met under such horrible terms when equals", she thought aloud. "What if I could change that? What if I'm meant to change that?!"

What should they do now? She felt her cheeks color again as she thought of all the acts she still wanted to perform with this Edward. She started making a mental list... After all, she rationalized, her current Edward had already had this night, so it wasn't like she was cheating, if it was with

him, right?!

With a small gasp, she pushed away the intruding, dark thought that this was all she'd ever have again of him... –"Stop it Bella" she chided herself quietly.

On and on her mind raced, not even noticing that Edward was studying her avidly, as he had opened his eyes immediately upon hearing her arise. He knew that she was not aware that she was speaking aloud in the room at times, he thought. He knew he couldn't let her tell him anything about how they meet/met! As he could not sleep, he had spent the time of her slumber in a happy daze of lust, love and everything else his mind could spew at him. He was so content he found himself humming to her! He felt completely "electrified" and he really envied her stunning ability to sleep, as the hours passed and he ached for her to awaken. Watching her naked form pace to and fro brought another form of aching back to him again.

"Bella" he whispered to her and she whipped her petite frame around in mid-stride and he felt another charge go through him as their eyes met and held, an identical smile forming on both of their lips.

As Bella stopped her pacing and sat next to him on the bed, a wave of love hit her so profound, as she looked at the beautiful angel of a man that she loved-in all forms, in all times. She felt a pink tear drop down her face. "Hey" he said softly, leaning over to kiss it away. She tasted of salt and Bella. Without realizing it, he gently cupped her face and he whispered to her "How can you cry?" "Why do you perspire?" "How can you sleep?" "You are so gorgeous when you blush" "Do you know I already adore you?" He knew he was babbling, but could not stop. He was so unlike himself in the presence of this incredible woman!

"Why can't I hear you?" he asked her with more urgency.

Bella laughed; her laughter sounding like the peal of bells. "Slow down my darling, she joked, See that flask over there on the counter? He nodded. She continued, "I drank a prescription that brings back some of my past human traits. It will completely fade after a few more hours." "We all get a similar injection now" -he raised his hand to stop her. "You have a few years to go before you can have that in your time" she said as he shrugged his well defined shoulders. "Many things have changed for vampires since your current time" she said as she gently smiled at him. "You can't hear me because you never could"! He blinked in response as he digested this fascinating fact. "And last, but not least", she told him, "I know" with a fake leer at him.

His stagnant heart almost beat again, as he lamented what a _pussy_ he'd been turned into overnight. He could never touch Aro again in his lifetime--

"Are we still at war with the wretched Volturi?" Edward asked her suddenly, watching as she appeared to turn even paler right in front of him. "You have to know that I am sent here because"- he started to blurt.

Bella put her fingers against his mouth quickly. Edward felt things stirring again below immediately at her soft touch on his skin. What her mere touch did to him...

"Edward", she said, "We do need to talk... but, you always told me that we shouldn't say too much after your Rides, for your safety as well as mine, but I think you do need to know some basics."

"Let's start with--"

"Not before we clean up first!" Edward exclaimed suddenly. He then shocked her by picking her up and carrying her over into the bathroom in a blink! "Would you start and set the shower to your liking, while I, er, stretch a bit, and break out the mental-floss time travel requires?" he asked her. Totally bemused, she agreed and he enjoyed the stellar view as she turned away and walked to the shower.

***

Edward used the modest time he had requested to wash his hands and stretch carefully. He knew he was in uncharted territory in all ways here. His mind had come to no real conclusions or decisions as she slumbered away in his arms. How much to tell? How much to ask? By no means could he risk not having this beautiful woman in his future. He knew he already loved her. Better to stay neutral about details. Looking over at her, testing the water temperature, feeling his cock rise, he knew it could be very easy for them to avoid them talking! His mind flooded with colorful thoughts of each and every act he wanted to share with her. How much time did he even have left to worship her? he suddenly thought to himself panicked and vampadrenaline surged in him.

Bella was a bit stunned as Edward suddenly grabbed her and flung them into the shower together! As his back hit the wall he kissed her as hard as she had kissed him last night. She moaned as pure desire flared up between them again. Edward was completely lost in her again. As his hands traveled along her now wet form, he realized that he didn't even know yet how she tasted everywhere! He groaned as he began to kiss her neck, her shoulders, her ear lobes, her cute button nose, anything he could get to quickly. Her unique scent hitting him was almost maddening as it spread through the misty air. He growled and bit her neck, catching her carefully as her knees started to quake. "No, no, none of that" he teased her with another lopsided smirk. As he continued kissing down her torso, he lost untold minutes kissing her pert nipples-he'd never seen anyone as responsive to sucking as her. As her growing arousal at this point became impossible for him to ignore, he gently slid a finger, then two, into her heat, marveling at the sweet tightness he found anew. Bella gasped and started to sob a bit as he reached "his spot", the erogenous zone she had heretofore been unaware of until meeting Edward.

"You like this, honey" Edward crooned to her as she nodded. Edward's heated gaze alone made her look up to make contact with his lust-filled eyes. "Imagine how good it will feel for me to taste you?" he rasped. Bella was nearly beyond words as she thumped her head against the wall a bit. "Oh Edward" she moaned. "I'll already almost there!"

"Well, I'd better stop wasting time then", he joked, as he dropped to his knees before her, with both his hands gently now braced on her pelvis. His tongue came out as he breathed in and was filled with her luscious scent, and it wasn't a gentle lick he took of her, no it was a primal tasting. He moaned a soft "Fuck" as he drowned in her. He was on fire again and she was his water. He wanted to burn forever as only her water would be able to quench him fully. He felt her first climax rip through her and he was not content at all to stop savoring her. He licked her until she begged him to stop, and then he gently began filling her again with his fingers. Gliding softly to fiercely as she awoke again to desire, her moans grew louder. As her hips began to rock with him he latched again onto her clit and sucked on it. Hard. She screamed his name as she came again.

She collapsed forward and Edward gently brought her against him as he knelt on the shower floor. It was everything he had in him not to thrust inside her, as he held her as she sobbed a bit into his chest, overwhelmed all at once. At last, she suddenly looked up into his blacked eyes and cried out when she saw them! "Edward, please..." she begged as he moved her trembling legs astride him as he sheathed himself in her entirely, crying out at the intensity of the feel of her around him again. He stilled, just feeling her and the water cascading on them and he kissed her mouth again. When she tried to move herself, he stilled her. "Baby, nothing will ever be better in my entire life than this is in this instant-and I want to savor it a second." he said as he stared into her eyes, all lust and love, burning brightly.

Though grunts, cries and screams followed soon, he totally meant those words.

***

Coming out of the bathroom later, Edward collapsed along the bed again as Bella went rummaging in her chest of drawers in the corner. "One drawback to being semi-human again is the hunger" she stated. "But, we cannot eat food anymore, so science stepped in." She knelt on the floor beside him and handed Edward a small, wrapped bar and hastily began devouring her own. Edward sat up and cautiously took a bite and was shocked to feel it liquefy in his mouth and it tasted exactly like--

"So you don't have to hunt any more?" he asked her shocked.

"Well, we use only donated blood these days, so--"

"Edward cut Bella off with a soft kiss."Guess I really should learn this shit on my own as you did, baby."

"Are you going to finish that?" she asked as he didn't seem inclined to eat anymore of it.

"Nah, you want it? he asked, but she was already lunging for it with a flurried "Sorry, but I'm starving!" It was consumed in seconds.

"Satisfied?" he quipped to her.

"Not even close!" she taunted him back.

She leaned over to where he sat on the bed, kissing his forehead, as she ran her fingers through his damp hair again. They needed to talk soon, but there were a few more things left to cross off her invisible list of "To dos" first!

Edward sighed happily as she joined him on the bed. She crawled atop of his now prone form and began kissing him everywhere. He started to caress her breasts, but she put his hands down again firmly. "This is all for you" she whispered. When he caressed her sides she huffed and put his hands on the rim of the headboard with a stern admonishment not to move. She began stroking his body again as she kissed along his shoulders. There were fewer bite scars than she was accustomed to, she noted in passing. As she started massaging him, rubbing her whole body along him in the process, she avoided all his main erogenous zones on purpose. When she had finished, she teased, "Now what have I missed?" while hovering over his now trembling body.

Beyond speech in his anticipation, all Edward could do was beg with his eyes as Bella hovered near his prominent erection. As she gently leaned over to kiss the head, he gasped and broke the headboard of the bed with his reflexive grasp. "Tsk Tsk" Bella smiled at him as she licked along the underside of his cock next. Then she grasped him firmly as she began kissing his balls at the same time. When she nipped, exactly right, on his balls, Edward yelped in pleasure. Bella continued to lick and nip on his balls and she spread the small amount of venom that pooled along the head of his cock down the length of him firmly. When she opened her mouth to take him inside her mouth, Edward thought for a second that he wouldn't make it. It was so erotic, he had to close his eyes to avoid embarrassing himself. Bella hollowed her cheeks sucking and gliding and then repeated the entire process and Edward knew he wouldn't last much longer, especially as she managed to accommodate all of him, a feat he was previously appreciative of -as it was so rare to find the talent. When he was trembling "just so" and she heard his frantic breathing change in pitch, she quickly inserted a finger into his ass and stroked his prostate at the exact time she was the fullest with him and Edward bucked off the bed with his release, loosening a bellow that was absolutely unintelligible. Bella had to struggle a bit, but she held on and swallowed all of his release.

Edward regained control of his breathing in time and rolled her under him quickly. "Aren't you glad vampires don't tire?" he said to her with a wink and grope that promised sweet retaliation.

"Bring it on" Bella countered with an angel's smile and a devil's shimmy.

***

Nearly spent by their hours of intimacy, they finally lay still together on the bed, remaining intertwined from Bella's latest "turn" to dominate their rambunctious ongoing play. Little was left on either of their lists now!

Edward realized that he'd never had had any experience with the kind of pleasure that Bella and he created together. He never knew that he could be so passionate. Pleasing another had never been so important a matter that it was top priority.

As much as they had to tip-toe around actual discussions of non-carnal issues, he knew it was for the best. He absolutely ached with their eminent separation looming closer ever more. How could he bear to leave her? How could he stay? Impossible. How much time would have to pass until we met in real time? Would she tell him? Where was He in the present time? Having another Ride? Dare he ask her?

Bella wondered, as she stroked the planes of his back gently, about what she could tell him. Could he alter her traumatic Change? Or would that mean they would never meet?! How could she ever explain their history without time travel repercussions?

_Oh honey_, she flippantly thought, _I want you to know that you tried to contact me once when I was human, while on a Ride into the Past. You were not at all prepared for your reaction to me! I was so afraid of you that I misunderstood everything that you tried to tell me and I ran from the truth you had uttered and I ended up being changed by the other side. We were sworn enemies when we actually met. Do not try to visit me!_

"Wait" she nearly shouted, startling Edward out of his own contemplation of her perfect toes.

"What baby?" he asked.

"Darling, is this the first time you've ever seen me?" she asked a bit frantically.

"Bella, you know that--"

"Honey, I have to tell you that in your Future you will visit me in the Pas--"

Edward covered her mouth with his own quickly. "Baby, don't tell me, it is too dangerous! If I alter something, we could never meet!" He had unconsciously tightened his grasp on her shoulders, even as he gently bit her lower lip.

Bella tried to squirm back a bit. "But, it would help so much if you knew that I'm your Sin--"

Edwards groaned extra loud and again started to kiss her senseless, to hush her. Breathless a few minutes later, they both were content just to stare into each others eyes.

"Bella" Edward said softly, "I love you". "It tortures me to imagine how I will survive until we meet again in Real Time.

"Don't tell me" - he raised his brow as her lips parted.

"And I can't wait to be the man that gets to be with you all the time. It gives me a reason to live, if that is what we do."

Bella sniffed, but no tears fell this time, he noted, and then in wonder, he noted the reddish cast in her eyes getting clearer and the rising sun came through the window at that very second making her glint like the precious gem he now knew her to be.

"You still dazzle me -as you always have." Bella whispered to him, loving the sight of him sparkling in the new light of day. They lost themselves in another epic kiss, neither noticing the blue, static beginning to crackle in the air above them.

Edward gasped as he felt it coming. "Bella its happening" he moaned into her mouth desperately. "I won't report any of this -I'll lie and say I was dropped into a jail cell by mistake." "Baby, I love--"

"Oh darling, be safe" she wailed as she tried to hug him tighter to her, but he was gone.

Bella got off the bed and took a few steps without a destination in mind, as she continued to hug herself, but nothing could stem the tide of grief washing over her. Her dry, burning eyes were bright crimson again by the time she moved again.

"It was like having you back again in Real Time", she whispered to the room.

Rainbows were thrown onto the walls as she crossed back to the bed and reached for the half filled flask again...

***

Three days later she was startled by Edward sitting impatiently on the couch as she came in from her assigned patrol. She thought Edward the Younger had somehow chanced another Ride to her, when her non-beating heart seized as she saw the glint of his green eyes!

"Edward" she screeched as she tackled him flat, babbling away and kissing him senseless all at once.

Their reunion took _days_.

***

He never explained where he Rode to and why he was gone for so long. That he was thankful to be home was beyond obvious to anyone in their phalanx. Everyone teased Bella, for she was glowing nonstop.

After getting back into their routine, one night as they lay still, intertwined, she shared that he had came to visit her from the Past... and he smiled tenderly at her, his memories of her then combining with the reality of her now.

"Finally, I can talk about that trip to you! he crowed. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to not speak of real things with you?" he asked.

"Oh, we managed to communicate quite well without that many words", she teased him. "Not that I didn't have any 'real things" that I wanted to tell you at all" she said with wide eyes and a smile.

"What an idiot I was!" he shook his head as he tenderly kissed her nose and clasped her closer.

"I wanted to ask you EVERTHING about us in the future and I was so blown away by making love for the first time ever, and I was even so jealous -of my very self!" he joked with raised eyebrows.

Then he grimaced a bit and she saw it. "Honey, what is it?" she queried.

"It was so right that we sent me back with no knowledge of the war and us." he said with a shiver.

"I know that you are not going to elaborate here, even a tiny bit, for me, so please allow me to change the subject darling" she requested and he inclined his head in response.

"I have a medscan next week, do you want to attend this time?" she asked with a smile.

As Edward opened his mouth to reply, he gasped and fell back, his whole body rigid.

Bella watched in shock as his eyes turned red in front of her. As she reached for him, she was stopped by his roar of pain and then he wailed out "Noooo!" his body arching up obscenely.

_"What am I -- What did he do?!"_ he agonized.

And he faded away before her horrified eyes.

The end.


End file.
